Divergent: My story!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris just moved into her new apartment after finally becoming dauntless. Her and Four are fine until she hears him over talking with Shaunna. What will happen? Will Tris and Four get back together after what happened? Rated M. For lemons in some upcoming chapters I haven't posted yet!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In this fanfiction It's going to be between Tris and Tobias/Four because I love them! Oh and there is no war! But yeah there will be lemons in some chapter because I love lemons in my fanfictions!:P Anyways I hope you love my new fanfiction and I love you all for your lovely comments!:D DISCAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Its my first night of me living in my new apartment since I passed the initiation for becoming dauntless. To be honest, I'm a little scared to be sleeping alone in a new place. It reminds me of when I first started training and I was terrified when I found out I was going to be sleeping in a dorm with people who are trying to beat me up. At least in my own apartment, I feel a little bit safer knowing its just me here.

I sigh and lay down on my bed after I finished unpacking everything. I breathe in the smell of laundry detergent and soap on my blankets that were brought from abnegation from my mother after initiation. I then sit there and think about what happened today. I passed initiation, I saw my mom for the second time in forever, and I got in a fight with Four...

That's right, that's the thought I was trying to ignore. Me and Four got in a fight and I just don't know what to do about... us...anymore.

(Flashback from when they got in a fight)

I walk down the hallway passing the chasm, thinking about Four. All I could think about was him. The way his eyes made my stomach do summers salts, when his fingers grabbed my waist at when I almost fell off of the Ferris Wheel, and when he kissed me for the first time.

I continue to walk down the hallway when I hear Shaunna, a girl two years old than me- the same age as Four, talking. I stop walking when I realize I hear Four talking too.

"Why don't you and me go back to my apartment where we can have fun?" Shaunna says in a flirting voice.

"No thanks." Four says. He starts to walk away when she steps in front of him again.

"Why won't you leave her?" Shaunna asks annoyed.

"Who? Tris you mean?" Four says.

"I don't want you to love that blonde bitch! I want you to love me!" Shaunna says. "She doesn't even have a great body, so why did you even choose her?!"

I stand there, feeling like I had just gotten punched in the throat.

"What happened between you and me before that little girl showed up?" Shaunna asks. I hear Four sigh as he places his hand on Shaunna's shoulder.

"Shaunna, what you and me had was a one time thing and it will always and forever be that." Four says.

I feel so confused now. Four told me I was the first girl he had ever loved, so what is she talking about? Was he lying to me?...

"Why do you even care about her? You even said it yourself at the beginning of training that she was tiny and that she was worthless. You also said that she wasn't even attractive and that she wasn't brave at all." Shaunna says.

Now I really feel like crying. I can't believe Four said that about me! I turn around the corner and see Four- and he suddenly looks worried.

"Tris..." He says in a whisper almost. I start to cry and walk back around the corner. I walk fast away from them but Four grabbed my arm tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Tris you don't understand, please just talk to me." He says, his eyes looking dead straight into my soul.

"What I don't understand is you!" I say, tears streaming down my face. I make him let go of my arm as I walk away fast, and I can almost hear Shaunna say something as I look back at Four who looks like he's almost crying.

"You should just come back to my apartment with me." She says, flirting again.

That just makes me walk even faster away from them as I go back to my apartment.

(End of flashback)

I lay on my bed, feeling upset about the fight me and Four got in. I didn't think anyone could lie to me so easily... and say that they loved me, when... they really didn't.

The thought makes me sad, so I cover up with my blankets from abnegation and close my eyes as I fall asleep.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of knocking on my apartment door. I groan, all I wanted to do with my first day in becoming dauntless was to sleep in. I get up, in my shorts and sweatshirt and I tie my hair up in a bun real quick. I rub the eye boogers out of my eyes and walk to the door. And there stands the last person I want to see right now.

Four.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask him.

"I used to be your instructor, I know where all the initiates live now." He says. "Look, what happened yesterday was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah I misunderstood you a lot." I say in a sarcastic voice as I shut my door. He then talks through the door to me as I try to ignore him.

"Tris please just let me talk to you and I can explain!" Four says through my door.

I can't take the pain when I see him. Everything screams inside of me that I want to be with him, but my mind says no. I start to cry as I slide my back down my door and then finally reach the floor.

"Tris please." I hear him lightly say as I start to cry. Eventually after five minutes of him trying to talk to me, he walked away. And with that I think I cried even more.

 **So I know this chapter is sad but I promise it will get better! Leave a comment below and I will see you soon my divergents!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! Here's this chapter and please leave a comment telling me what you love about this fanfiction so far!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Uriah and Zeke, drinking coffee. All I can think about is Tris and how I hurt her feelings- or more like shaunna hurt her feelings. And all I can picture in my head is Tris crying in her apartment right now and there's nothing I can do about it.

First of all, when Shaunna said that I called Tris worthless, not brave, not attractive, and tiny and it was true I did say that. However I didn't mean it at the time when I had said it. I didn't know the real Tris, the Tris that climbed all the way to the top of the Ferris wheel while I climbed with her. The Tris that jumped first, even when she didn't have to. I love the Tris who went with me through my stimulation and afterwards didn't look at me like I was a kicked puppy for what after she saw my father do. I love the Tris I kissed, because I slowly fell in love with her during initiation. And she is so beautiful, I didn't realize it when I first met her but she is so gorgeous. God I love her so much and now I've lost her.

And what happened with Shaunna was nothing. One night when I was at Zeke's party we were playing spin the bottle. It landed on her and she chose me, and being me I didn't want to look like a coward in front of everyone so I kissed her. But It meant nothing, because I didn't love her and I will never love her. And this was before I met Tris so if I had known Tris before, I wouldn't have kissed Shaunna because I love Tris.

"Four?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah?" I say back.

"You've been looking into space for about ten minutes now." Uriah says. "Is this still because of what happened with Tris?"

"Yeah, it is." I say.

"Why not just try talking to her?" Uriah asks me.

"I already tried that." I say. "She slammed the door in my face."

"So do you think you and her will ever be getting back together?" Uriah asks me. I just look at him and stare.

"I don't know." I say honestly, which scares me because I love her so much. Right when I say that I see Tris walk into the cafeteria. She sits down beside Christina and Will and I stare at her beautiful face.

I'm not going to loose her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast with Christina and Will, I get on the elevator to go back to my apartment. The doors almost shut when someone holds the elevator door open. And it's the last person I want to see. Four.

"Tris please just wait." He says as he walks into the elevator and then the elevator doors shut.

"I'm just gonna leave as soon as the doors open." I say to him. He looks over at all of the buttons on the door and presses the one that says "STOP"

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because I'm trying to talk to you." He says.

"Listen, what Shaunna said about me and her having something going on between us isn't true. We were at Zeke's party once and the bottle spun on her and she chose me to kiss her." He says.

"And so you did?" I ask him.

"Yes but only because I didn't want to look like a coward in front of everyone. And it was before I met you, If I had known you then I wouldn't have kissed her." Four says.

"And what Shaunna said about me calling you all those names, I did- I'll admit it. But It was before I knew the real you. The Tris that is the bravest person I know, the most selfless person I know, and the most beautiful." He says. I see a tear roll down his cheek and I know that he's telling the truth.

"And I realized recently that I don't want anyone else but you. I hate not being with you." He says, now holding my hand.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks me.

I stand there, fixing to cry to after all he just said.

"Yes." I say. He hugs me and won't let go as I hug him back.

"Tris I love you so much." He says into my hair.

"Four, we can be friends but I don't know if we can date. I just don't know if I should be in a relationship right now." I look up at Four and he looks sad a little bit.

"Okay. I'll wait for you forever." He says. I smile and then press the button on the elevator to go up to my apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Four had talked on the elevator, we were friends but we weren't dating. Which makes me sad, but I don't want to get hurt in a relationship. I know that may sound kind of stupid, but I just don't want that to happen.

I'm getting ready for another one of Zeke's parties tonight which is at his apartment. I don't really mind going to his parties, especially since I get to see all of my friends.

I put on a skinny black dress that's strapless and right above the knee. I then put on some high heels that Christina is letting me borrow. My hair looks like a mess, so I straighten my hair and put some makeup on. I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it- and there stands Uriah.

"Oh hey Uriah what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Hey I just wanted to know if you had a date or not to the party tonight at Zeke's." He says smiling.

"Oh um... Thanks but I'm not really ready to date anyone right now." I say.

"That's okay. Can I walk you to the party?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I walk out of my apartment and start to walk with him to the party, which is about ten apartments down from mine.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says, smiling.

"Thanks. You're looking kind of sharp yourself too." I say jokingly. He laughs a little and we continue to talk until we reach the party.

As soon as me and Uriah reach the party I instantly see Zeke and he runs up and hugs me.

"Hey Tris!" He says excitedly.

"Hey Zeke." I say. I look around the room and see that there are a lot of people here. I keep looking around the room when I realize Four is watching me. He instantly looks away when I look at him, but I know he was watching me.

Zeke lets go of me and then starts to talk.

"Hey so are you and Uriah gonna play truth or dare?" Zeke asks me.

"Um..." I say.

"We'd love to." Uriah says.

"Okay I guess I'll play then." I say kind of awkwardly.

Four's P.O.V.

I watch Zeke hug Tris as soon as she walks through the door and I want to push him off of her for some reason. I love her and for some reason I get extremely jealous when she's with another guy. I know she said we were just friends but I can't help it. I love her too much to be stolen away by another guy.

I then watch Tris sit down on the couch as Uriah sits down beside her.

"Okay people were gonna play truth or dare!" Zeke says as everyone comes closer in the living room.

"Me first!" Zeke says. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Uriah says proudly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with whoever you think is the hottest girl in this room." Zeke says.

"Okay." Uriah says. He grabs Tris's hand and she looks confused. There's no way in hell he's playing seven minutes in heaven with Tris. I'm about to say something, but Tris stops me.

"Sorry but I don't want to." Tris says to Uriah.

"Aww come on Tris, its only seven minutes!" Zeke says.

I start to get mad because Tris said no and their still trying to make her do it.

"Tris doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to." I say.

"Is someone jealous that they don't get to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris too?" Zeke says to me. I look at him and give him a death look.

"Look I'm sorry Uriah but I don't like you that way." Tris says as she gets up and leaves the room. I get up and follow her out side of Zeke's apartment as she heads to the elevator.

 **Stay around for the next chapter!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! I've been trying my very best to post new chapters as soon as possible because I want you guys to read them and tell me what you think!:P Anyways here's this one and keep reading!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I push on the button waiting for the elevator to come when I feel someones hand on my shoulder. I jump from the sudden touch and I turn around to see it's Four.

"Hey." He says to me.

"Hey." I say back.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say as we both walk on the elevator.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

"So I'm just wondering but why were you walking with Uriah to the party?" I ask her curious. "I saw you guys walk in together."

"He came to my house and asked if he could be my date and I said no, so he walked with me to the party instead." Tris says.

I hate Uriah. He knows I love Tris and what happened between me and her so he's probably just jumping at the chance to try and be her boyfriend. I can't believe he was ever my friend. I'm not going to let him take Tris away from me.

We reach Tris's apartment and she looks at me funny.

"Is something wrong?" She asks me with an innocent face that makes my heart melt.

"No, I'm fine." I say.

"Okay, Bye." Tris says hugging me. I hug her and I feel like crying.

"Bye."

* * *

After I walked Tris home I went back to my apartment. I went with her to make sure no other guys would try to pick up on her, like Uriah. I still love her and I want her to be mine so badly. I sit on my bed and think. I don't know how long it takes for me to realize that were probably not getting back together. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside my bed side table and I think I'm crying, and I am. Everything screams inside of me for just one more kiss with Tris, one more word, one more glance, one more.

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning and see that its already ten thirty. Crap. Christina is going to kill me if I don't make it to the cafeteria for breakfast with her and Will but I don't feel good. My head hurts like crazy, and I know I'm going to throw up. I run to the bathroom and fling the toilet seat open, so I can throw up.

I puke into the toilet until my stomach hurts. Finally, when I'm done I walk back into my bedroom and lay back down.

I'm so upset.

So upset that Uriah tried to hit on me last night and I didn't want that to happen. I'm so upset about the fact that me and Four aren't boyfriend and girlfriend and all we are is just... friends. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I let out a sob on to my pillow. I love Four so much but I just don't want to get my heart broken like it was when I heard Shaunna say what Four had said about me.

I cry even more as I lay on my bed wondering what I'm going to do.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm walking down the hallway coming from breakfast. I didn't see Tris at all in the cafeteria and that bothers me. I want to see her everyday of my life. So I'm walking to her apartment to see if somethings wrong. I know I'm not her boyfriend but I can't help that I feel over protective of her.

I start to walk down another hallway when I see Shaunna. God she's the reason I'm in this mess, if it wasn't for her me and Tris would still be dating! I try to ignore her as I walk past her but she comes up in front of me and stops me.

"Hey Four." She says in a flirting voice.

"What do you want Shaunna?" I ask in an annoyed voice.

"I want you." She says biting her lip. I just stare. I don't have time for this, for her. I don't love her and all shes doing is making things worse.

"Shaunna, the real reason I kissed you was because I didn't want to look like a coward in front of everyone." I say. "I don't love you. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand! Tris has no chest and she's not even pretty! You could have any girl here in dauntless but instead you choose her? It pisses me off!" She says yelling.

"I chose Tris because I love her!" I say yelling too now. "I think she's gorgeous and she's the bravest person I know! She's the first thing that ever happened to me that was good and you ruined it! Because of you I lost her!" I say, crying now. When I least expect it, I hear Tris's voice.

"Four?" Tris says in a quiet voice. I turn around and see Tris standing there, with tears in her eyes. "I heard everything." She says.

"Tris I'm so sorry about what I had said about you and I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you. Can we please be together again?" I say. She comes up and hugs me. I hug her back as I feel a tear roll off my cheek and onto her hair.

"Yes." She says crying. I smile and kiss her on the lips as she kisses me back, wrapping her small hands around my neck. I feel so happy that she's mine again.

"I hate you Four! Don't ever talk to me again!" I hear shaunna say as she walks away. Me and Tris both laugh a little as she walks away and we continue to kiss each other.

 **Hoped you liked the end of this chapter! I'll be back with more soon!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy:P So I decided that in this chapter I'm going to make Four take care of Tris while she's sick! Anyways here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

We continue to kiss one another and then I remember where I was trying to go.

"Four?" I say breaking apart from the kiss. "Yes Tris?" He says back.

"I have to go to the infirmary." I say.

"What? Why?" He asks in an alarmed voice.

"Because I threw up this morning and I feel sick." I say to him.

"That's why you weren't at breakfast, I was coming to check on you until Shaunna stopped me in the hallway." He says.

"You were gonna come to check on me?" I ask him.

"Of course I would, I love you." He says kissing me on the head. He then looks at me weirdly and puts his hand to my forehead.

"Tris you have a fever." He says. Next thing I know I stumble over a little because I start to feel dizzy. Four catches me and looks at me concerned.

"Tris you need to lie down." He says to me.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Tris no your not. Your coming home with me so I can take care of you." He says.

I figure I might not as well fight with four so instead I just agree with him.

"Okay." I say.

"Here." Four says crouching down.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Get on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride." He says. I smile and get on top of him as he carries me to his apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get to Four's apartment I start to feel dizzy again as he sits me back down on the ground.

"Tris you need to lie down, you don't look okay." He says. I know I'm going to throw up again so I run to his bathroom. I fling the door open to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I can instantly feel him by my side holding my hair back as I throw up.

"Tris you need to lie down." He says concerned.

"I just need to take some medicine and I'll be fine." I say to him.

He picks me up bridal style and I'm about to protest but I'm too tired to say anything. He carries me to his bed and lays me down, as he lays down beside me.

"Four don't you have to work in the control room today?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I'm staying home with you because your sick." He says stroking my hair.

"Four you need to go to work, I don't want to stop you from going." I say to him. He kisses me on the head and looks at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Tris your more important and I'm gonna take care of you. So don't worry about it okay?" He says to me. I nod and he covers us up with a blanket.

"Now go to sleep." He says in a commanding voice.

"Fine." I growl. He laughs a little and I suddenly realize that I've never slept in the bed with him before.

"Tris?" He asks me.

"Yes Four?" I say to him.

"Do I have permission to wrap my arms around you?" He asks me. I smile and look at him.

"Of course you do." I say. I feel his hands wrap around me as one goes across my stomach, holding me tightly. I close my eyes and lay there for a couple of minutes before I feel him kiss me on the head.

"I love you Tris." He says to me as I fall asleep.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up from my nap with Tris and see that she's still asleep. I look down at her and see her beautiful sleeping face. I kiss her on the cheek before climbing out of bed carefully, not to wake her up.

I go into my kitchen and make her some soup so that when she feels better, she can eat. I make her some soup and then bring it into the bedroom on a tray. I sit it down beside her and then start to wake her up.

"Tris wake up beautiful." I say shaking her a little. Her eyes flutter open and I can't help but think that she looks so innocent. She looks beautiful.

"Whats wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothings wrong, I made you some soup for when you feel better."

"Thank you." She says as she sits up. I smile and sit down beside her, caressing her face. I touched her forehead and her fevers gone down so that must be good.

"What time is it?" She asks me.

"Its two in the afternoon." I say.

"Christina's going to be mad that she didn't see me at lunch today." Tris says. I lift her chin up and look at her.

"I'll tell her you spent the whole day with me, sleeping." I say. Tris blushes and I think she looks so cute as I go down to kiss her. She kisses me back, as I place my hands on her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and before I know it, she's sitting on top of me facing me as we kiss. I kiss her passionately letting her know how much I love her. We were still kissing when I heard a knock on my door.

"Just ignore it. Maybe whoever is at the door will go away." I say going back to kiss her. We kiss and then the someone knocks on the door again.

"I'll get it." I say. Tris climbs off of me as I walk to the door, and she follows behind me. I open the door and there stands Zeke.

"Hey Four!" Zeke says. He then looks over at Tris and smiles as he hugs her.

"Hey Tris."

"Um Hi." Tris says kind of awkwardly as he hugs her. I wanted to hit him for hugging her but I know that will have to wait until later.

"So, I was wanting to know if you guys were coming to the party in the pit tonight?" Zeke asks me.

"We can't, Tris is sick." I say.

"Aww come on Four, please?" Zeke asks in a whining voice. "Tris how about you do you want to go?"

I look at Tris and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll only go if Four goes." She says. I smile and then look at Zeke.

"Sorry but no, Tris is sick and she doesn't need to become any sicker." I say.

"Awww your no fun." Zeke says. "Pansycake."

"Bye now Zeke." I say about to shut the door.

"Wait, Tris Uriah wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with him." Zeke says to Tris.

Now I'm mad. Mad at Uriah for trying to hit on Tris and go out with her because she's mine.

"Tris is in a relationship with me, so you tell Uriah to back off." I say to Zeke kind of meaner than I meant to.

"Okay." Zeke says in a voice. Bye!" As he walks away. I shut the door feeling mad.

"Four are you okay?" Tris asks me.

"Yeah, Why?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Because you seem kind of mad." Tris says. I kiss her on the lips and then look at her dead straight in the eyes.

"Only because Uriah asked you out, and your mine." I say to her. She smiles and goes back in to kissing me.

 **I will write more! Stick around!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys!:P Please leave a comment below telling me how you feel about this story so far!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

We continue kissing one another, until we break apart for air. We then hear another knock on the door. Four sighs and opens the door to see Christina.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says to me.

"Hey, how'd you know where I was?" I ask her.

"Zeke told me in the hallway." She says.

"So anyways is there a reason you came here?" Four asks.

"Yeah, I was gonna take Tris shopping!" Christina says excitedly.

"Shop for what?" I ask her.

"An outfit for tonight! Duh!" She says.

"Tris can't go, she's sick." Four says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Aww please Tris can you come tonight?" Christina asks whining.

I hate it when Christina whines, and I know she will never stop talking about it if I don't go tonight.

"I guess I could go tonight. I just have to be careful that I don't get sick again." I say. Four smiles and looks at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks me concerned.

"I'll be fine." I say smiling back at him.

"Tris can go but make sure you keep an eye on her when your shopping." Four says to Christina.

"Yay!" Christina says. She grabs my arm as we walk out the door. Four stops us and kisses me one more time before we go out shopping.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Christina walk in the hallway talking about the party tonight.

"So I was thinking since were going to get outfits tonight, we might as well get some lingerie too." Christina says smiling.

"There is no way in hell that you are making me go into a lingerie store." I say.

"Oh yes you are!" Christina says. She drags me by my arm into the lingerie store. I feel so awkward right now, were surrounded by lacy underwear, lacy bra's, push up bra's, thongs, corsets, and sex toys.

"So what does Four like when you guys have sex?" Christina asks me.

"Christina we haven't even had sex yet! And I don't even know if I'm ready to have sex!" I quietly yell at her.

"Why not?" She asks me.

"Because I look like a twelve year old!" I say.

"Oh hush you do not look like a twelve year old." Christina says. "Now go try this on!" She says, pushing me into the dressing room.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Its nine o clock and its time to go to the party, so I go to Tris's house to pick her up. I stand by her door and knock once. A few moments later and Tris opens the door. There stood the most beautiful-est woman I had ever seen, Tris. Her dress was black and it stuck to her body. It was about knee length and had one shoulder. Her hair was straight and she wore a little bit of makeup. She was so beautiful.

"You ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says. She shuts the door behind her and then I wrap my arm around her waist.

"You look so beautiful tonight." I say.

She blushes and I laugh a little as we walk to the party.

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get to the pit, there are a lot of people, some of them I recognized and some of them I've never seen before. Right when we walk in, Zeke runs up to us.

"Hey you guys came tonight!" He says. He hugs me and I stand there feeling awkward. I'm not used to hugging any one else but Four. I look over at Four and see that he gave Zeke a death look as he hugged me.

"Hey so Uriah is looking for you Tris." Zeke says smiling.

"Why is he looking for me?" I ask him.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to talk to you." Zeke says. I look up at Four and see that he's mad.

"Are you okay?" I ask Four. He just nods but I know he's not okay.

"Well anyways I'll talk to you guys later! Bye!" Zeke says as he walks away.

"I'll talk to Uriah, you go find Christina okay?" Four says to me. I can tell he wanted to beat the crap out of Uriah and he obviously didn't want me there when he did it.

"Okay." I say to him. He smiles and kisses me on the lips before I walk off and go find Christina.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk over to Uriah who is drinking a beer.

"Hey Four!" Uriah says to me.

"Hey." I say in a kind of mean voice. "Why are you trying to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Tris and you aren't dating anymore."

"Yes we are and if you try and hit on her again your gonna get hurt." I say. He looks at me, smiling devilishly.

"Just because Tris is dating you doesn't mean she belongs to you." Uriah says.

"Stay away from her." I say meanly.

"You don't control me." He says.

"Tris is the only person that I care about, and your not going to take her away from me." I say. He just stares at back at me, as I walk away.

I go to find Tris and see her talking to Christina. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps a little and then turns around to see me and smiles.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." She says back smiling.

"Will you come with me?" I ask her.

"Sure."

I grab her hand and walk with her to a special place. A secret balcony in dauntless, that showed the entire view of the city. We walk out on to the balcony and Tris's eye's get big.

"It's beautiful!" She says smiling.

"I thought you might like it." I say to her. I go in to kiss her and she kisses me back, playing with my upper lip. I wrap my arms around her waist and continue to kiss her.

I love you so much.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! I've been really busy but anyways here's this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry its been a while since I posted a chapter, but here is this chapter and I hope you like it! WARNING: Rated M. For lemons!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I kiss Four, playing with his upper lip. I hear him moan a little through the kiss and I smile. We break apart, panting. He looks me in the eyes with his gorgeous face. That look makes me want to slowly melt.

"You wanna go back to my apartment?"

I nod yes as we hold hands, walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get to his apartment, he shuts the door behind me and I suddenly remember what Christina was talking to me about earlier that day. About you know... sex.

To be honest with you, I feel safe with Four. He makes me happy and I know that I'm gonna be with him forever. He's so handsome and I'm so glad that he's mine. I feel like I'm ready to have sex with him, because I trust him and I know he won't hurt me.

Four looks at me, and his face looks worried. "Whats wrong Tris?" He asks, placing his hands on my hips.

"Um..." I say not really knowing how to ask this question.

"I didn't do anything to make you feel bad did I?"

"No of course not! I just wanted to know..." I say kind of hesitantly.

"Know what?" He asks me.

I feel myself blush and look down at the floor.

"It's nothing, never mind."

I walk away slowly before I suddenly feel him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. He starts tickling me and I laugh as he carries me to his bed.

He lays me down and climbs over me. He presses his lips against mine and then stares at me, his lips almost touching mine.

"Tris whats wrong? Please tell me." He says in a worried voice.

"I can't tell you Four." I say.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you will you stop worrying about me?" I ask him. He nods and I place my lips by his ear and whisper into his ear slowly.

"Will you have sex with me?"

I hear him chuckle a little. He looks down at me and is smiling as he brushes the hair out of my face.

"That's what you were worried about? Is that I would say I didn't?" He asks me smiling.

I feel myself blushing like madly. I nod my head yes and he places his forehead against mine.

"Tris I love you so much and I couldn't picture having sex with anyone else but you." He says. "I want to have sex with you so badly, but not until your ready."

I smile. He really does care about how I feel.

"I trust you Four, I want to have sex with you. I love you so much." I say.

He smiles and we kiss again, our tongues battling each other out. My hands find themselves in his hair, as his hands were placed on my hips. I could feel my heart racing as he made the kiss deeper.

I thought I'd start off by trailing my hands down his shirt. He stopped kissing me and smiled, as I helped him take off his shirt. He threw his shirt on the ground and went back to kissing me. I felt his hands trail back behind my dress where the zipper was. He stopped kissing me just long enough to ask me.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

He slowly pulls down the zipper, as I help pull my arms out of the arm holes. He kissed my lips, forehead, cheek, and then my neck. It felt so good where he kissed me and slowly scraped his teeth against my neck, that I moaned. He looked up at me and I suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"It's okay Tris, I love hearing you moan." He says.

My mouth gasps as he gently pulls down the top half of my dress. Now he can see my breasts full on in my black lace bra. Four's big hands unclasped my bra from behind, and took it off of me as he placed it on the bed.

My top half of my body felt completely exposed. I suddenly felt very weird, right now Four is looking at my twelve year old body, while I'm staring at his muscular eighteen year old body.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, suddenly concerned.

"It's just... I'm really small and I don't look like all the other dauntless girls. I'm not curvy and I don't have a big chest or anything like that... I just don''t want you to be disappointed with the way I look..."

I'm almost crying now, I'm in tears as I tell Four this and I can tell he knows I'm fixing to cry.

"Tris..." Four says, kissing me on the lips. He kissed me for a moment before looking down at my face, now wet with tears. He wiped a tear away from my face as he smiled at me.

"Tris you may not see any good qualities in yourself, but I sure do. Your brave, smart, and so beautiful. I chose you because I love you. I don't want any other girl in dauntless, or even Chicago for that matter. All I want is you." He says before wiping another tear from my face.

"And Tris you may not see any curves but I definitely see some." He says. I blush and he kisses me again.

I felt like my heart was going to burst, he said he loves me and that he wouldn't want any other girl in Chicago than me. Just knowing that makes me feel so happy inside.

We were kissing as his big soft hands touched my breasts. I could feel my nipples hardening underneath his touch, him smirking as this happened. He played with my nipples, softly pinching them and playing with them. I let out a moan and I could tell he was enjoying it.

I wanted to do something brave, so I pulled down the rest of my dress exposing the rest of my body. Four smiled, and slowly kissed down my breasts, towards my stomach, and right above my area. I was moaning but I don't even care that he could hear me anymore. I was so turned on and horny.

His lips went against mine, and I suddenly felt kind of stupid because I was the only one who was almost completely naked.

I wrapped my hands around the waistband of his pants, and he got the idea I was trying to send to him. He pulled down his pants, and once he did I saw a huge bulging in his boxers. I gasped when I saw how big the bulge was. My mind was expecting it to be smaller, but that's huge! I don't even know how it would fit inside of me!

My tiny hands went to his chest as I dragged my hands down his chest heading for his boxers. I felt my hands reach his boxers and I got an idea suddenly. I brushed my hand over the bulge, and he moaned loudly saying my name. I smiled, as I pulled down his boxers. He helped me take them off, and soon enough my black lace panties were off too.

"Do you have um... protection?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed a condom out of his bedside table drawer, and put it on him.

"Tris..." Four says, caressing the side of my face. "This isn't going to feel good at first."

I nod as he places himself at my wet entrance. He kissed me passionately as he very slowly slid into me. I scrunched my face up because it didn't feel good at all really. It actually felt like a sharp pain was stabbing me on the inside. I must of made a noise when he was all the way fully in because he looked down at me and suddenly looked upset.

"Tris I am so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you-" Before he could say anything else I kissed him on the lips. I broke apart from him and he looked at me shocked.

"Its okay, I promise." I say.

"Does it hurt?" He asks me. "I'll stop if it hurts."

"Four please don't stop, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Tris I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't, trust me."

"Tell me when to move." He says. I wait about a minute or so before I could feel him twitch inside of me. I could tell how much it was taking to not just thrust into me.

"You can move now." I say quietly. He moves his hips the slightest, and it still hurts. I try not to show it though, because I don't want him to be upset.

"Tris you feel so good." He says moaning.

His hips move a little faster and he had a beautiful blush on his cheeks as his eyes were closed and his mouth was open.

"Can I please go faster Tris?" He asks me pleadingly.

I didn't really want him to move any faster because I knew it would hurt even more, but I wanted him to enjoy himself.

"Please Four, faster." I say whining into his ear.

He thrusts at a faster pace, pulling out and then slamming into me with force. It felt so bad, but I had to ignore the pain for Four's sake. He eventually sped up even more and I knew he was fixing to cum.

"Tris!" He moaned my name before cumming into the condom and collapsing on top of me. I stroked the back of his head as his breathing was really hard.

"I love you Tris..." He said before throwing his condom away and laying beside me. He covered us up with a blanket and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your mine forever." I heard him say quietly as he drifted off into sleep, and eventually I did too.

 **Sorry that Tris didn't really enjoy their first time! But hey, nobody really enjoys their first time because it does hurt. Anyways stick around for the next chapter and I'll be back soon!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Please leave a review below and keep reading for more!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up to looking at my beautiful girlfriend, her sleeping next to me as the white sheets covered both of our bodies. She was so gorgeous and I'm so happy that we were able to share a night like what we had last night.

I saw her eyes flutter open as she was looking at me.

"Good morning." She says to me.

"Good morning beautiful." I say to her. "Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Kind of."

"Lets go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." I say. she smiles before I get out of bed, putting my clothes on.

I had my boxers and pants on when I notice her sit up in bed and her face scrunched up like it hurt to sit up.

"Tris whats wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She says, trying to smile but failing miserably. I knew something was wrong, and when I looked down on the white sheets, I saw little drops of blood.

I felt so horrible. Words could not describe how bad I felt. I hurt Tris so bad during sex last night that I actually made her bleed!

"Tris I am so sorry!" I say, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asks, trying to sit up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and I definitely didn't mean to make you bleed!" I say almost crying now. I usually don't cry a lot, but I felt so bad and stupid for hurting Tris. I felt so horrible that the whole time I was having sex with her, I was actually hurting her!

I see her look down and see the blood on the white sheets. She suddenly looked at me and looked confused.

"Four..." She says.

"Why didn't tell me I was hurting you?" I ask her.

"Because, it was your first time and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

I put my head in my hands as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hurt Tris so bad and I was only doing it for my pleasure to!

"Four its okay, really-

"No its not! I hurt you badly Tris!" I say almost yelling now.

Tris sat up and hugged me. She talked to me in a calming voice.

"Four its going to be okay, it was just a little blood not a whole lot." She says. "And besides I expected it to hurt, I mean it hurts for everybody's first time right?"

I nod my head and hug her back.

"I'm so sorry." I say to her.

"I'm okay Four, really." She says, before kissing me on the lips. I kiss her back, before we both break apart.

"Lets go down to get breakfast okay?" She asks me, smiling.

I just smile back. I don't think I can have sex with her again. I just don't ever want to hurt her again.

"Okay." I say, before we both get dressed and go down to breakfast.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris sat down at the table beside Will, Christina, and Zeke.

"Hey you guys!" Zeke said in a happy voice.

"Hey Tris I'm gonna go get some coffee you want to go get some with me?" Christina asked Tris.

"Okay." Tris said before getting up with Christina and going to get coffee.

Now its just me, Zeke, and Will at the table.

"Whats wrong Four? You haven't said a word all morning." Zeke says. "Did something happen between you and Tris?"

I sigh before I told them what happened. How we had sex last night for the first time and how I ended up hurting her. How I saw blood this morning and totally freaked out.

"Did she seem to be enjoying it?" Will asked.

"I mean I thought she was until she told me this morning..." I said back.

"I kind of expected it to hurt for Tris when she first had sex because I mean she's from abnegation-

"She's dauntless now." I said to Zeke.

"Well anyways I still expected it to hurt for her." Zeke replied.

"I just don't think I can ever have sex with her again... I just can't hurt her." I said. "I mean I even made her bleed! Is that normal when you first have sex?"

"I don't know if its normal... but it definitely hurts for a girl the first time she has sex." Will said.

"Have you ever made a girl bleed before?" I ask everyone at the table.

"Well no... not really." Will said.

"Not even with Christina?" I ask him.

"Nah, she was fine when we first had sex."

"Ughhh." I said before slamming my head down on the table.

"I guess you won't be having sex for a while then..." Zeke said.

I don't know what to do about this. I hurt Tris badly and I don't know how I can ever make it up to her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"Sooo I wanna know!" Christina said while we were getting coffee across the cafeteria.

"About what?" I asked her confused.

"You know... about you and Four having sex..." She said smiling.

"Oh... well... um..." I said.

"Was it everything you expected?" Christina asks me excitedly.

"Well, no not really. It actually really hurt really bad... And when I woke up this morning Four noticed that he made me... bleed last night. He started freaking out and I told him not to worry about it but... I just don't think that he wants to have sex with me again. He doesn't want to hurt me." I say kind of sadly.

"Oh." Christina said with a frowning face.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad next time." Christina says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's the thing. I don't think there will be a next time because Four doesn't want to hurt me." I say.

I look over at the table and see Four. He still looks upset from this morning.

What am I going to do?

 **It will get better! Stick around for more!:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter and stick around for more!:P Leave a review below please!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

Its later at night time, and me and Tris are going to a party. I still feel so bad about how I hurt Tris during sex. It makes me want to hit myself, I feel so stupid! I hurt Tris so bad I made her bleed! It makes me sick when I think about how I hurt her.

Tris walks into my bedroom and sits down besides me on the bed.

"Are you still upset about what happened last night?" Tris asks me in a shy voice.

"Yeah." I say to her.

"Four its really okay I promise-

"Tris I hurt you so badly and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you." She just looks at me, concerned.

"Four I promise it wasn't that bad."

My mind ignores her because I still can't get through my head that I hurt her! Its supposed to be special when you first have sex and I completely ruined it for her.

All of a sudden I feel Tris kiss me on the lips. I kiss her back, but not too hard because I don't want to hurt her. She breaks apart from the kiss and just stares at me with a sad face.

"You're not going to touch me ever again are you?" She asks quietly.

I didn't want to say that I wasn't going to, so instead I touch the side of her face with my hand. She moves my hand from her face gently.

"You know that's not what I meant." She says.

"Tris I just don't want to hurt you ever again..."

"Four you didn't hurt me that bad, I swear."

I want to change the subject, so I stand up and pull her up with me.

"Let's go Zeke's party." I say. She frowns at me a little before we both walk out the front apartment door.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I feel stupid. I wish he wouldn't have seen that I was hurt by him so that way he would still at least kiss me! I know he feels bad about hurting me but he can at least kiss me like he means it. Now he's never going to touch me. Great...

We show up to Zeke's party, right as we do Zeke walks up and hugs me.

"Hey Tris!" He says excitedly.

I see Four get mad because he doesn't like it when other guys hug me.

"Come on in!" Zeke says. We walk into his apartment and everyone we know is there, even Uriah which I know Four is mad at about because he hates Uriah now. I look around the room and see Shaunna, and instantly look away. She made me and Four stop dating once, and if she did it once she can do it again.

"Were playing Truth or Dare!" Zeke says. Me and Four both sit on the couch together and I can see Uriah staring at me. I look over at Four and I notice his arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, as if to say "shes mine". I smile as everyone else sits down, and we all started playing truth or dare.

"Will, truth or dare?" Zeke asks him. Will looks at Christina before saying "dare."

"I dare you to play seven in minutes with Christina."

Will smiles and grabs Christina's hand as they walk to the closet.

"Peter, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me if you like Shaunna or not."

We all see Peter blush as he says he does. Shaunna sits on the other side of the room looking shocked.

"Tris truth or dare?" Uriah asks me.

I sit there not really knowing weather to say truth or dare.

"Dare." I say to him.

"I dare you to talk with me in the other room for a minute." He says back. I could feel Four tense up as soon as he dared me to do this.

"Tris isn't going to talk to you in the other room." Four says kind of pissed off.

"Fine." Uriah says. "Then I'll talk to her out here in front of everybody."

I suddenly realize that what Uriah wants to talk about may not be something that everyone needs to hear.

"Zeke told me that Four hurt you. I just wanted you to know that if I was your boyfriend, I would never hurt you, ever." Uriah says. "If you want someone who will treat you right then you need to date me, not him."

Before I know it, Four's fist was in Uriah's face. Four grabbed my hand after punching Uriah and pulled me out of Zeke's apartment as we walked away, fast. We got onto the elevator and Four hugged me, tightly.

"Four I won't ever leave you so you don't need to worry about what Uriah said." Four nods and pushes my chin up a little so I'm looking at him.

"Tris I want you to know that your mine." He says, our lips inches apart.

"Okay." I say, before kissing him. I then realize that he's not kissing me back, and I stop and look up at him.

"Are you not kissing me because your scared you'll hurt me?" I ask him. He nods yes slowly before I just look down at the ground, sad. He's really not ever going to touch me again is he?

"Tris I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." He says hugging me.

How am I going to convince him to at least kiss me?

 **The end of this chapter! Leave a review below please!:P**


End file.
